Noir, bleu et jaune
by BoucheB
Summary: UA : Stiles , lycéen , est victime de harcèlement . Un jour , le serveur d'un café prend sa défense . Il s'appelle Derek . Et il a mauvais caractère.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Bienvenue sur mon 1er UA! De base c'était un OS mais j'ai décidé de le faire en plusieurs parties pour changer! En espérant que cela vous plaise.. Merci de donner vos avis :-)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **I** l y avait une dizaine de clients dans le café. Un serveur passait entre les tables pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait besoin de quelque chose . C'était calme , agréable malgré le présence des clients nombreux . Le café était spacieux et très bien éclairé en journée. Il possédait également une énorme bibliothèque qui prenait tout un pan de mur. La clientèle pouvait y déposer les romans qu'ils ne voulaient plus avoir chez eux et donc cette bibliothèque était pleine de couleur , de vieux livres , de nouveaux livres achetés pour les cours mais jamais ouvert par les étudiants , de livres de coloriages pour les enfants et de manga pour les ados . Il y avait de quoi occuper tout les âges . C'était plein de charme et c'était bien sur le seul café des alentours à avoir eu l'idée ce qui était vraiment bon pour les affaires de la boutique. Bien que l'endroit était réputé pour son charme et son calme , un élément pourtant avait pour habitude de perturber quelques clients dont quelques uns qui avaient même décidé de ne plus venir du tout. Cet élément c'était Derek Hale. Le serveur était aussi beau qu'il avait un mauvais caractère ... et il était très beau. C'était un homme très grand et musclé . Il avait la peau bronzée même pendant l'hiver , il possédait des yeux clairs à se perdre dedans et une barbe de plusieurs jours qui le rendait encore plus beau à en croire les clientes. Ce qui faisait de la clientèle un pourcentage féminin très haut . Celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour grogner sur les clients et d'être cash dans ses propos si besoin. Les habitués connaissaient Derek , ce qui faisait que l'ambiance était calme la plupart du temps car ils savaient comment se comporter quand il était la .

Derek lança un regard noir à une serveuse du nom de Liliane car celle-ci venait de renverser un verre . Elle rougit de honte et eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux de peur qu'il ne lui fasse une remarque . C'était l'effet de l'homme sur les gens . Il était intimidant et , malheureusement aujourd'hui , il était de mauvaise humeur depuis son arrivé au boulot une ou deux heures plus tôt ce qui se ressentait dans sa manière de servir les clients. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de recevoir '' le '' regard noir de la part du brun. Car en plus d'être beau , dangereux et serveur , Derek Hale était aussi le propriétaire du '' Coralicious '' . Il n'avait pas aimé être dans son bureau toute la journée à ne rien faire et avait décidé quelques semaines après l'ouverture il y'a quelques années de servir les clients lui aussi. Un patron qui s'investit autant attire forcément la sympathie des clients .

Liliane ramassa les dégâts du verre et retourna à son boulot , les joues rouges d'avoir attiré '' le '' regard de son patron. C'était une femme très petite et boulotte mais qui dégageait cette chose que toute les mamans possèdent. Elle était timide mais toujours souriante et à l'écoute des clients qui en avait besoin. Elle faisait de la bonne publicité pour la bibliothèque du café et ramenait elle même souvent des livres que ses enfants maintenant des adultes avaient oubliés chez elle . Malheureusement sa vie n'avait pas été toujours rose... Après la mort de son premier mari et le départ de ses enfants elle s'était mise en couple avec un homme odieux qui l'avait battue pendant des années. Elle avait trouvé la force de le quitter quand celui-ci avait oser menacé de frapper son petit-fils de quelques mois. Elle s'était trouvée à la rue ,sans job, sans expérience et sans appart. Puis Derek l'avait embauchée et elle avait trouvé un petit deux pièces dans lequel elle se sentait maintenant chez elle . Bien qu'elle savait l'homme agréable dans le fond , et qu'elle travaillait pour lui depuis maintenant deux ans , elle était toujours légèrement intimidée par lui et avait parfois encore peur qu'il ne la vire sur un coup de tête . Elle faisait de son mieux avec le peu qu'elle avait .

OooOooO

Au lycée de Beacon Hills , dans les toilettes des garçons se trouvait trois adolescents. Isaac Lahey , Stiles Stilinksi et un certain Greenberg. Ce dernier était devant la porte fermée afin d'empêcher quiconque de venir déranger la '' discussion '' entre Lahey et Stilinski qui se déroulait dans la dernière cabine des toilettes. Isaac avait ses yeux bleus fixé sur la tignasse brune de l'autre garçon. Sa main passait dans les doux cheveux .. pour appuyer fort dessus . Stiles avait la tête dans les toilettes , il n'arrivait plus à respirer mais l'autre garçon avait une force incroyable et refusait que l'adolescent ne lève son visage pour pouvoir prendre quelques bouffées d'air. Après de longues secondes , il se poussa et Stiles tomba au sol , sans force. Il avait mal à la tête et du mal à reprendre son souffle. Isaac lui attrapa le crâne en tirant fort sur les cheveux mouillés et se mis à genoux devant l'adolescent en ricanant

« - C'est toujours un immense plaisir de passer du temps avec toi p'tit con , mais ça pourrait être encore mieux … à toi de voir. Maintenant dégage de ma vue »

Il cracha sur Stiles , lui donna quelques coups de pied dans le torse et quitta les toilettes . Seul dans la cabine , l'adolescent se laissa tomber complètement au sol et posa sa joue sur le sol froid. C'était ça sa vie. Une succession de baffe , de toilette , de menace... Il n'en pouvait plus mentalement. Mais il devait être fort. Il quitta les toilettes après avoir enfilé sa capuche rouge , une main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Il avait des douleurs à chaque respiration.

Il quitta le lycée et avec difficulté s'installa au bord de sa Jeep. C'était une vieille voiture bleue clair qu'il aimait vraiment plus que tout. Dans le passé elle avait appartenu à sa mère qui était actuellement décédée.

Il fit un stop au centre ville afin d'acheter en pharmacie de la crème à étaler sur ses bleues. Il prétexta être un joueur de Lacross ce qui attira un sourire compatissant de la pharmacienne envers ses blessures . En sortant son regard tomba sur Isaac et sa bande sur le trottoir d'en face . Stiles avala sa salive et , se faisant le plus petit possible il entra dans la boulangerie la plus proche. Il fit semblant d'avoir du mal à choisir une pâtisserie pendant quelques minutes et c'est avec un éclair à la banane qu'il retourna sur le trottoir , bouche pleine et le regard curieux de voir si Isaac était toujours la. Personne à l'horizon . Il prit le chemin inverse direction sa voiture , les yeux sur son portable quand il percuta une personne. Son portable tomba au sol dans un énorme bruit d'éclat de verre. Il leva les yeux sur l'inconnu dans l'espoir que celui ci se confonde en excuse et propose de le dédommager . Celui-ci le regarda , fronça les yeux et annonça :

« - Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches !? »

Stiles recula , surprit du ton employé par cet homme des cavernes. Celui-ci était habillé d'un tablier noir portant une étiquette avec écrit '' Derek ''. Il devait sûrement sortir du café juste en face de la pharmacie . Il tenait des enveloppes dans sa main droite et semblait être en chemin pour la poste à quelques mètres de la où ils étaient. Derek leva le bras gauche et Stiles , pensant qu'il allait se faire frapper , recula laissant la peur apparaître sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Cela déstabilisa Derek qui baissa son bras. Il fourra ses enveloppes d'un geste brusque dans les mains de Stiles.

« -Va poster mon courrier au lieu de bloquer le trottoir avec ton portable de merde »

Abasourdi le jeune resta sur place. C'était quoi ce mec ? Derek venait de rejoindre le café et l'observait méchamment depuis la vitre ce qui poussa Stiles à se rendre à la poste. Il mit les enveloppes dans la boite jaune et tourna la tête pour vérifier que l'homme avait tout vu. L'adulte fronça les yeux , fixa Stiles et retourna à ses affaires. L'attention de l'adolescent retourna vite à son portable qu'il avait récupéré sur le sol , l'écran était en morceau.. Il n'avait même pas de quoi payer la réparation , et son père non plus . Fin de mois plutôt difficile en ce moment , mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait toujours un repas chaud dans son assiette midi et soir. Il laissa son regard sur l'écran en morceaux et soupira plusieurs fois , complètement dégoûté de la tournure de sa journée. Après avoir glissé son Iphone au fond de sa poche arrière , une main attrapa le col de son tee-shirt et il comprit ,après avoir croisé un regard bleu , que c'était seulement le début des emmerdes.

« -Je me disais bien que je t'avais vu tout à l'heure Stilinski. Avant que tu ne rentres comme une fillette dans cette boulangerie . J'ai du attendre un long moment que tu sois enfin seul .. Te voir deux fois dans la même journée me donne faim ! Elle est bonne cette boulangerie ? Tu serais vraiment _un amour_ de me ramener un croissant frais tout les matins »

«- Quoi ? Mais .. Mais je n'ai pas .. d'argent ! »

Isaac lâcha le col de l'adolescent et fit mine de le remettre en place pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des piétons .

« -Si tu n'as vraiment pas d'argent on peut s'arranger autrement tu le sais depuis longtemps .. »

Pour joindre un geste à ses paroles Isaac passa sa main , dans un frôlement , le long de la cuisse de l'adolescent qui recula immédiatement. Il regarda autour de lui vite fait pour être sur que personne n'avait remarqué et resta figé silencieusement devant son camarade. Cela faisait des mois , depuis le début des embrouilles que Isaac Lahey lui faisait des avances sexuelles . Stiles était vraiment en panique car il savait bien qu'un jour il n'aurait plus le choix.. et que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés allait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier étant très solitaire depuis le déménagement de son meilleur ami Jakcson . Se faire battre et maltraité n'arrangeait en rien la situation , se faisant Stiles était encore plus renfermé sur lui même. Il aurait pu en parler à son père qui était Shérif mais Isaac avait quelque chose qu'il voulait récupéré et qui était le point de départ de cette situation.

« - On se retrouve demain avec ma pâtisserie »

Pour lui dire au revoir Isaac lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre en faisant attention d'être si proche de Stiles que personne ne remarqua rien , la rue étant quasi déserte. Il disparu dans une ruelle la seconde d'après. Stiles s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et souleva son pull, son torse était jaune des anciens bleus , violet et noir des nouveaux.. il abaissa son pull et en respirant encore plus mal qu'au moment où il avait quitté le lycée il retourna , enfin , à sa voiture. Il ne remarqua pas le serveur du café qui avait vu toute la scène.

 _A suivre.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **D** erek se réveilla à la bourre le lendemain matin . A force d'accumulé les heures au boulot il avait énormément de paperasse en retard et s'y était mis sérieusement la veille afin de pouvoir '' souffler ". Il avait pour but de retaper la maison de son enfance et ,pour cela , il y'a quelques semaines il avait du remplir un énorme dossier afin de demander un crédit assez conséquent . C'était une demande que Derek avait eu du mal à faire débloquer par la banque . En effet son ancienne demeure était en cendres et la refaire allait lui coûter très cher... Mais il était décidé! Son café avait bonne réputation et il avait un salaire très honorable , en plus de cela il rentrait dans ses frais.. Tout était bien pour sa situation. La banque avait enfin accepté son crédit cette semaine ,d'où la tonne de papiers. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années et il n'allait pas abandonner si près du but.

Impeccable et tiré par 4 épingles il arriva au boulot une demi heure plus tard. Il enfila son tablier et prit place derrière le comptoir pour la journée. Derek aimait alterner entre les différents postes que lui offrait son statut de propriétaire. Il pouvait être serveur quand il avait envie de se vider la tête et marcher toute la journée , il pouvait être derrière le comptoir quand il n'avait pas spécialement la motivation pour courir de droite à gauche , un plateau lourd dans les mains …. Il pouvait aussi tout simplement être le propriétaire à faire les comptes dans son bureau , seul. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'un travail qui se définissait par la même tâche , les mêmes gestes encore et encore... Il en deviendrait totalement fou. Il salua de tête Liliane qui avait dût le remplacer pendant son petit retard de ce matin. Elle méritait peut-être quelques jours de congés …. c'était une femme serviable et il devait la récompensé si il voulait qu'elle continue à faire son boulot aussi parfaitement. C'était sans doute sa meilleure employée ( bien qu'il en possédait seulement trois ) . Il avait confiance en elle , pour les clefs , l'argent ou le reste, les deux autres ce n'était pas encore ça . Le plus important étant que , Liliane était bonne pour les chiffres de son café. C'était comme ça qu'il garderait un bon chiffre d'affaire et qu'il pourrait reconstruire son foyer perdu.

Après avoir encaissé quelques clients Derek aperçu à travers les vitres de son café , l'adolescent d'hier. Celui-ci venait de sortir de la boulangerie avec un petit sachet blanc et il se dirigeait vers un groupe de jeunes que Derek n'avait pas calculé au premier regard. Il y reconnu également celui aux cheveux bouclés qui avait maltraité le premier il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'heures . Le jeune était entrain de tendre le sachet qu'un grand noir venait d'accepté avec un énorme sourire , en rigolant légèrement. Le serveur plissa les yeux quand , au lieu de partir après avoir récupérer les pâtisseries le '' chef '' du groupe ( qui se trouvait être, sans surprise , le garçon aux yeux bleus et cheveux bouclés ) bouscula assez violemment l'adolescent. Surpris , celui-ci tomba sur les fesses et c'est en rigolant que les jeunes avaient démarrer leur voiture qui était garé juste en face de la boulangerie. Un passant l'aida à se relever et reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Seul sur le trottoir , Derek l'aperçu soupirant , regard au sol. Il sembla se résigner à son sort et , les mains des les poches , il disparu dans la rue adjacente .

Les dix jours d'après ce fut la même chose. Derek pouvait apercevoir l'adolescent se faire bousculer pour une pâtisserie tout les matins. Il semblait maigrir légèrement à vu d'œil , pas que Derek en ai quelque chose à foutre. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas faire fuir les clients car il ne voulait pas perdre son crédit à cause d'une génération complètement foutue.

Le matin du onzième jours , en arrivant au travail , Derek remarqua que la boulangerie d'en face était exceptionnellement fermé voulait dire que les clients habituels viendraient dans son café , il allait avoir une très bonne journée d'affaire. Il entra dans son café , laissa Liliane prendre place à la caisse et se dirigea vers son bureau pour la matinée. Il convoqua Scott , un de ses serveurs quelques minutes plus tard.

Scott McCall était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années . Il habitait dans cette petite ville depuis sa naissance mais avait ce rêve de voyage. De grandeur . De découverte.. Il faisait des petits boulots depuis qu'il avait son bac afin d'économiser et s'envoler enfin. Première destination le loch ness. Son rêve d'enfant. Malheureusement il avait enchaîner une dizaines de petits boulots en trois ans car malgré son sérieux et le fait qu'il était très bien élevé , Scott était aussi très maladroit.. Ce qui avait amené plusieurs de ses patrons à se débarrasser de lui … dont Derek aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme avait compris en entrant dans le bureau de son patron que son travail ici était terminé. C'était le boulot le plus long ou il avait bossé en trois ans pourtant Derek Hale n'était pas le patron le plus facile qu'il avait pu rencontrer ces dernières années.

« - Monsieur Hale... Bonjour »

« - McCall tu es viré »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel , c'était tellement .. Derek de faire ça . Heureusement qu'il avait compris la raison de sa visite dans le bureau sinon il serait sous le choc vu la brutalité de l'annonce. Derek n'était vraiment pas doué pour annoncer les choses en douceur .

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir fait tombé les assiettes par terre Monsieur Hale»

« - Tu peux partir dès maintenant , je te maintiens ta paie du mois complet »

« - Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! »

« - Je retirerais d'abord l'argent nécessaire pour rembourser toute la casse que tu m'as coûté »

Pendant que Derek était dans son bureau avec son ancien employé , Stiles Stilinski entra dans le café . Il observa les lieux intrigué … c'était vraiment accueillant . Pas du tout à l'image du serveur qu'il avait rencontré l'autre jour. La bibliothèque était juste hallucinante ! Il s'imagina à table sur son ordinateur à déglingué des zombies pendant que le méchant serveur lui offrait autant de consommation qu'il voulait. C'est avec le sourire qu'il arriva à la caisse encore libre de queue. La serveuse qui était derrière le comptoir était une femme mûre très souriante. Elle aurait pu vendre n'importe quoi à Stiles qu'il aurait sûrement dit oui sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Bonjour jeune homme , que puis-je vous servir ? »

« - Trois croissants s'il-vous-plaît »

La femme prépara la commande de l'adolescent , ferma le sachet et lui tendit en demandant la monnaie nécessaire à son achat .

Stiles réalisa qu'il lui manquait dix centimes. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans les croissants tout comme il ne pouvait pas en acheter seulement deux … Isaac allait lui faire sa fête sinon.. il ne savait pas quoi faire. La serveuse remarqua sa gêne et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas .

« - J'ai … il me manque dix centimes ..»

Il était vraiment gêné. La femme regarda autour d'elle avant de glisser la main dans sa poche. Elle en sortie une pièce de dix centimes qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Stiles commença par refuser mais elle ne voulait rien entendre '' ce n'est que dix centimes ! '' après tout ! Rouge de gêne et de honte il accepta sa pièce après quelques secondes . En attrapant le sachet la manche de son gilet remonta légèrement dévoilant un bleu de quelques jours. Il rabaissa celle-ci tout aussi vite mais cela n'échappa pas à l'œil de Liliane qui l'observa un peu plus en détails. Il avait des grosses cernes , il semblait légèrement nerveux ... Pendant qu'elle faisait son observation Derek arriva à côté d'elle . L'adolescent et le propriétaire du café s'observèrent quelques secondes et Stiles fila aussi vite qu'il pouvait . La femme ne quitta pas le jeune du regard , celui-ci s'arrêta devant la boulangerie fermée et s'approcha d'une voiture . Un autre adolescent y était adossé . Stiles lui tendit le sachet. Derek soupira à côté de Liliane attirant son attention. Il en avait vraiment ras le bol de ces échanges de croissants devant sa boutique. Quand elle regarda à nouveau dehors elle constata que les deux adolescents étaient dans une petite ruelle à l'écart , qu'elle apercevait avec difficulté de sa place derrière le comptoir. Les deux adolescents semblaient en grosse discussion , voir en dispute et le deuxième , celui de la voiture donna un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre du premier. Liliane sursauta . Une pluie de coups commença et Liliane pu à nouveau ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait vécue par le passé.. elle n'allait pas laisser ce jeune homme !

Derek remarqua le combat mental de Liliane et comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête quand celle-ci quitta furieusement son poste en se dirigeant vers la porte. En soupirant Derek l'a rattrapa et posa sa main sur son bras pendant qu'elle ouvrait celle-ci .

« - Monsieur Hale , je suis désolé mais c'est hors de question que je laisse une chose du genre se produire sous mes yeux et ne rien faire. Même si je dois perdre mon travail !»

« - Liliane... J'y vais. Retournez à la caisse s'il-vous-plaît.»

Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa meilleure employée. Elle accepta à contre cœur sachant son patron plus effrayant qu'elle même et retourna, anxieuse à son poste. Derek traversa la rue et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes. Il pouvait entendre le bouclé rire en disant à l'autre que non , c'était hors de question qu'il arrête de lui acheter des croissants. Celui qui avait posté son courrier était sur le sol la lèvre en sang , les mains sur les côtes . Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux mais il ne pleurait pas. Il était silencieux. Derek attrapa le fauteur de trouble par le col et le souleva du sol avant même que les adolescents ne l'ai aperçu.

« - Tu veux de l'aide merdeux ? »

Isaac perdit de sa superbe immédiatement et avala difficilement sa salive. L'homme était vraiment menaçant , vraiment grand.. et vraiment fort. Stiles en profita pour se glisser contre le mur , assis , le temps de reprendre son souffle. Derek colla Isaac contre l'autre mur et approcha son visage du sien , tout en lui lançant un regard plein de colère .

«- Tu vas dégager de cette ruelle aussi vite que possible , si je te vois encore près de cette boulangerie , proche de ce gamin et proche de mon café crois moi que tu vas te chier dessus est-ce clair ? »

Derek le lâcha et Isaac tomba sur les fesses , secoué du retournement de situation. L'adulte attrapa le sachet de croissant qui traînait et en sortit les trois pour les écraser sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« - DE-GA-GE »

Isaac fila aussi vite que l'éclair laissant Derek et Stiles seuls dans la petite ruelle. En silence Derek regarda le jeune du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir un jeune blessé sur les épaules.. Il avait d'autre chat à fouetté. A contre cœur car il savait Liliane entrain de l'observer il attrapa assez brutalement Stiles et le remit debout. Celui-ci grimaça sous la douleur et se recula doucement , par peur.

« - J'avais .. pas besoin d'aide »lâcha t-il après quelques secondes

« - Pardon ? »

Stiles se répéta en évitant le regard du serveur.

« - Si je n'étais pas intervenu tu serais entrain de bouffer le ciment avec tes dents gamin. Alors la moindre des choses c'est de dire merci ou alors ta mère ne t'as pas appris la politesse ?»

Stiles releva la tête après la phrase de l'adulte et décida de partir car il pensait inutile de discuter avec un mec comme lui . Il donna un coup d'épaule à Derek en passant tout en grimaçant de douleur et quitta la ruelle , en boitant sous le regard plissé de Liliane qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer .

 _A suivre.._

* * *

 _Bonsoir tout le monde!  
_

 _Voila enfin mon chapitre 2 .. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avi car honnêtement je suis déçue de ce que j'ai écrit et je trouve cela très très nul !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les reviews du premier chapitre et pour tout ces followers , j'étais vraiment super agréablement surprise! Merci merci!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **D** eux jours plus tard , Stiles s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain , le regard fatigué. Son œil droit était à moitié fermé , gonflé et noir. La lèvre inférieur de sa bouche avait également doublé de volume , laissant entrevoir une coupure douloureuse empêchant l'adolescent d'ouvrir trop grand la bouche. Sa pommette gauche était légèrement violette . Malheureusement , la douleur au visage , ce n'était rien comparé aux douleurs de ses côtes. Sa peau , de base assez clair , était colorée de violet et de noir sur la moitié gauche de son corps ... n'attirant donc plus l'attention sur les côtes qui ressortaient sous sa peau de plus en plus au fils des jours. Il était vraiment mal en point , physiquement et mentalement.

La sonnerie de son portable résonna pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit . C'était tous des messages de Isaac. Stiles n'avait lu aucun des sms , les supprimant directement . Son camarade d'école n'avait pas arrêté de lui écrire depuis leur ... " dispute " de l'autre soir. Les menaces du serveur n'ayant servi à rien. Isaac était encore pire , plus méchant , menaçant .. insistant. C'était l'horreur pour le jeune Stilinski. Il avait menti à son père , prétextant une chute sous la douche. Il avait également réussi à éviter une visite à l'hôpital en assurant que si il se sentait mal il irait de son propre chef . Depuis , son père passait son temps à le regarder , l'analyser ce qui faisait peur à Stiles . Il ne voulait vraiment pas que son père découvre la vérité.

La voix du Shérif raisonna depuis le rez de chaussée lui annonçant un visiteur . L'adolescent , intrigué , enfila un tee shirt et sa veste rouge avant de descendre les escaliers . Son père se poussa laissant Stiles apercevoir Isaac sur le pas de la porte , un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le maigrelet grimaça légèrement et fit semblant de saluer joyeusement son camarade en arrivant à la porte .

« - Bonjour Stiles , je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles comme tu étais absent en cours ces deux derniers jours , j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas toi et ton père »

« - Ça va … merci. » lâcha Stiles à contre cœur sous le regard de son père .

« - C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de venir prendre des nouvelles de mon fils , nous allions justement passer à table , aimerais-tu te joindre à nous ? »

« - Je pense que Isaac a d'autres choses à faire p'pa t'inqui...»

« - J'adorerais Monsieur Stilinski »

Isaac lui coupa la parole et avança d'un pied ferme dans la maison . La décision était prise , il restait pour le repas. L'adolescent passa les trente minutes suivantes à observer Isaac charmer son père. John était complètement admirative du bourreau de son fils. Il ne voyait en lui qu'un adolescent vivant seul avec son père , un très bon élève , un sportif et un garçon bon qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Il ne voyait que la coquille , la jolie coquille qu'était Isaac Lahey. Le garçon qui faisait des avances sexuelles à son fils , qui l'avait déjà battu encore et encore , qui lui prenait de l'argent sans scrupule. Une jolie coquille pourrie.

« - Si tu veux Stiles on peux prendre ma voiture et aller chez moi , réviser ces deux derniers jours ensemble , pour que tu ne prennes pas de retard »

« - C'est vraiment très gentil à toi Isaac , depuis le départ de Jackson , Stiles ne sort plus beaucoup , ça lui ferait du bien »

« - Stiles aimerait qu'on arrête de parler de lui comme si il n'était pas la .. et merci Isaac mais je pense que je rattraperais à mon retour » grogna le principal concerné

« - Fiston , je pense que prendre l'air te ferait le plus grand bien »

«- J'ai un peu mal au ventre , j'ai trop mangé p'pa , puis je vais pas te laisser faire la vaisselle tout seul ,quel fils indigne serais-je ! »

« - L'école c'est plus important que de jouer à des jeux dans ta chambre en prétextant un mal de ventre , alors laisse ma vieille carcasse faire la vaisselle et sort un peu avec Isaac , il y en aura assez pour toi cette semaine si tu insistes. »

Le fils du Shérif accepta finalement en serrant le poing contre sa jambe. Si seulement son père savait ce qu'il était entrain de faire.. il avait envie de lui hurler tout ce qu'il endurait à l'école et en dehors depuis plusieurs semaines mais le sourire heureux de son père à l'idée qu'il sorte avec un camarade dissuada Stiles . Son père heureux , en cette période difficile ça valait bien quelques coups et des bleus de toutes les couleurs sur son corps.

Isaac claqua la porte de sa voiture et inséra la clef dans l'espace prévu. Cependant il ne démarra pas la voiture et posa son regard clair sur la personne à côté de lui. Stiles ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité , il s'était installé le plus loin possible de son camarade . Il pouvait sentir le regard de l'autre adolescent sur lui , il leva la tête et haussa un sourcil demandant avec son visage '' quoi encore ? ''

« - Ta ceinture Stilinski. »

Trente secondes plus tard ils étaient en route. Le conducteur sourire lubrique aux lèvres puis le passager le cœur à cent à l'heure. Contrairement à ce que le plus brun des deux pensait , Isaac ne prit pas chemin de sa maison , il s'arrêta ,avec surprise pour Stiles , devant le cimetière . A quoi pouvait jouer son camarade ? Il avait un alibi pour l'emmener chez lui et faire de lui sa marionnette . Pourtant l'autre avait ouvert la porte du véhicule et attendait que Stiles décide de le suivre. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas le choix.

Isaac se stoppa devant la tombe de Claudia Stilinksi et se mit à genoux . Il poussa quelques pétales fanées d'un vieux bouquet que le Shérif avait acheté et qui ne quittait pas la tombe. Stiles était silencieux , il avait toujours du mal à prendre la parole devant la pierre de sa mère , en général il restait la et il lui parlait dans sa tête , persuadé que cela était suffisant . Il avala sa salive et laissa son regard tombé sur la nuque de Isaac. Celui-ci, toujours à genoux , prit la parole :

« - L'objet que j'ai pris sur la tombe de ta mère , tu es vraiment capable de tout pour le récupérer ? »

« - Je refuse de te.. faire des trucs. »

« - Voyons Stiles... Je ne parle pas de cela »

Il se leva et passa sa main le long de la joue de Stiles dans un frôlement léger puis , approcha sa bouche de l'oreille et , sourire aux lèvres, il souffla dessus faisant frissonner l'autre qui était inquiet de la suite.

« - Tu vas aller voler de l'argent dans la caisse de ce gros connard de serveur , et je te rendrai ton objet »

Stiles recula immédiatement , surpris de la demande et failli trébucher sur la tombe de sa mère. Isaac était complètement fou... autant l'adolescent avait déjà assez peur de son camarade aux yeux bleus mais alors du serveur c'était pire.. Il pouvait lui arracher le cœur à mains nues , il en était pratiquement certain.

« - Je t'attendrais à 20h00 dans la ruelle à poubelle derrière le café , tu as encore quelques heures devant toi gueule d'ange.. et en ce qui concerne les '' trucs '' que tu ne veux pas me faire .. je ne perds pas espoir » lâcha le bouclé en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune Stilinski avant de quitter les lieux , serein mais laissant un jeune homme perdu devant une tombe.

Stiles parti du cimetière une dizaine de minutes plus tard toujours loin dans ses pensées , il n'y avait pas de bonne chose à faire , à la fin il était complètement foutu .. en gros il devait choisir si il voulait mourir des mains de Isaac ou des mains de Derek. Dans les deux cas c'était clairement .. la merde.

Il arriva au café une vingtaine de minute plus tard et décida d'y entrer , la main tremblante sur la porte . Il repéra assez vite une petite table libre proche de la vitre et de la bibliothèque et s'y installa nerveusement. Que faire ? Comment ? Il n'était pas un voleur.

« - Putain il est génial ton tee-shirt ! Il vient d'où ? Il me le faut absolument !

Stiles releva la tête , surpris par le jeune homme devant lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un s'était arrêté devant sa table. Il répondit a son interlocuteur , en effet il avait mit un tee-shirt tiré d'un jeu vidéo de zombie assez connu , et il était vraiment fier de son haut qui était pas mal du tout. L'inconnu prit place à sa table et ils discutèrent comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. La conversation étant très facile avec lui.

« - McCall qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tes affaires ne vont pas se trier toutes seu... »

Derek venait d'arrivé comme un ouragan pour se poser devant la table des deux jeunes hommes , il stoppa sa phrase quand il aperçu Stiles et le fixa , regard plissé , pendant quelques secondes , ensuite il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table .

« - Il faut consommer pour rester sur place » lâcha le serveur

« - ah , oui , pardon.. qu'est ce que j'ai pour... »

Stiles vida ses poches de jeans sur la table tout en parlant avec Derek et finalisa la somme de 75 centimes. Le regard , sourcil levé que l'homme lui lança fit rougir l'adolescent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« - C'est gratuit les verres d'eau et tu peux aussi prendre un mini cookie c'est 50 centimes » déclara McCall , « - je vais passer ta commande , et prendre mes affaires en même temps , aufait moi c'est Scott »

« - Stiles , et merci »

Après après avoir échangée une poignet de main pour officialiser leur rencontre , Stiles se retrouva seul avec Derek.. et donc avec le silence le plus gênant de la terre entière . Il en profita pour lire un sms qu'il avait reçu de son père et qui disait qu'il rentrerai sûrement très tard. Le serveur passa une dernière fois son regard indéchiffrable sur l'adolescent , et il retourna à la caisse ou Liliane avait préparé la commande de Scott. Quelques minutes plus tard Scott revint avec une petite boîte en carton qu'il poussa directement sous la table et une assiette ne contenant pas du tout un seul petit cookie. Il y'avait 2 éclairs , et 2 petits cookies.

« - T'as vachement faim dis donc Scott »

« - Ah non , c'est pour nous deux , un cadeau de la maison »

« - Derek?! »

« - Il est pas méchant tu sais , j'ai bossé ici un petit moment , faut le connaître , c'est un grand loup aux dents pointues avec un petit cœur d'artichaut au fond... Liliane à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier , c'est elle qui a émis l'idée du petit cadeau maison et Derek n'as pas su dire non . Tu es déjà venu ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu ..

Ils discutèrent quasiment tout l'après midi et à 19h45 Stiles prétexta devoir rentrer à la maison. Il donna son numéro de portable à Scott et quitta les lieux . Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Derek , il n'étais pas un voleur et Derek ne lui avait rien fait.. il l'avait même défendu , sauvé … même si c'était un mec super grognon il avait son affaire à faire tourné , et Stiles ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Tant pis pour l'objet que Isaac lui avait pris. Sa mère aurait compris , c'est la bonne chose à faire. Quand il arriva dans la ruelle il réalisa que Isaac était déjà la . Il faisait sombre , ils étaient éclairés uniquement par la petite ampoule au dessus de la porte de derrière du café. C'était juste lui , Isaac et une immense benne à ordure.

Il s'avança , bien décidé à lui dire non. Non pour tout .

OooOooO

Vingt-deux heures sonna et Derek quitta enfin son bureau . Il était à jour dans ses courriers , il pouvait enfin rentrer à la maison. Il s'étira longuement comme un chat , retira ses lunettes et bailla fortement. Il devait encore sortir les poubelles , ce qu'il ferait en quittant le café , et il pourrait enfin aller au lit. Il attrapa les deux énormes sac que Liliane avait laissé et il ouvrit la porte de derrière d'un coup de pied , les mains étant pleines. Il se dirigea vers la benne quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il lâcha les sacs violemment et couru vers la poubelle . Stiles était au sol , adossé au mur et dans un état pitoyable . Il y'avait du sang partout sur son visage , il respirait vraiment très mal et Derek aperçu des larmes le long des joues .Il était en pleure. Stiles n'avait pas pleurer l'autre jour dans l'allée , mais il le faisait aujourd'hui.. pourquoi ? Il en essuya une de son pouce et et il remarqua que l'adolescent avait les yeux rivés sur lui. L'adulte l'aida à se mettre debout , gêné d'avoir été vu faire quelque chose d'aussi peu '' lui '' et il l'emmena à l'intérieur de son café .Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite la sieste , cet adolescent était vraiment un aimant à emmerdes.

 _A suivre.._

* * *

 _Bonsoir tout le monde ,_

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps , mais bon avec l'été j'ai profité on va dire... de base je voulais en faire un OS mais je me suis forcé à faire quelque chose en plusieurs chapitres car je sais que j'ai du mal et effectivement je viens de le prouver lol_

 _Je suis désolé! J'espère que ce n'est pas si catastrophique et promis je ne prendrais plus tant de temps!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **A** près avoir emporté Stiles à l'intérieur du café ,Derek le déposa lentement sur la banquette mise à disposition pour les clients . Il cala le blessé en position assise et souffla deux petites secondes le temps de remettre toute la situation en place dans sa tête et de réfléchir parfaitement à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il attrapa son portable au fond de la poche arrière de son pantalon et composa le numéro de l'hôpital de la ville.

Stiles attrapa sa main ;

« Juste mon père s'il-te-plait »

Sa voix était légèrement cassée , basse et sortir le moindre mots semblait difficile pour lui mais ,son ton était ferme ce qui fit que Derek accepta simplement . L'adolescent réussit à attraper son propre portable dans sa poche , composa le numéro de son père , puis tendit le téléphone à l'adulte. Faire cela sembla lui prendre énormément de force , il posa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux , essayant de respirer normalement . Derek porta le téléphone à son oreille .

« - Allo ? Stiles ? Tu es bien rentré de chez Isaac ? »

« - Bonsoir , je m'appelle Derek Hale , je suis le propriétaire d'un café un ville et je .. »

« - Mon fils a perdu son portable ? Quelle tête en l'air pas possible ! » s'exclama le shérif

« - Non , excusez moi de vous annoncer la chose comme cela mais j'ai trouvé votre fils en très mauvais état dans la ruelle derrière mon café , il aurait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital mais il a insisté pour que je n'appelle que vous , mon café se trouve en face de la poste »

Le Shérif avait raccrocher complètement en panique après avoir annoncer qu'il serait la dans 5 minutes chrono. Derek observa l'adolescent et posa avec hésitation sa main sur le front du jeune pour voir si il n'avait pas attraper la fièvre à avoir été seul dehors aussi longtemps . Il ne semblait pas en avoir ce qui rassura l'adulte.

« - C'est de nouveau ce merdeux aux cheveux bouclés ? »

« - hm hm »

Une lumière attira le regard de Derek , une voiture de police venait de se garer devant son café.

« - Putain c'est le Shérif , manquait plus que ça »

John venait de taper contre la porte , fort , impatient . Quand le propriétaire ouvrit enfin , intrigué , le Shérif l'ignora et se dirigea immédiatement vers son fils.

« - Stiles mon dieu »

Il se mit à genoux devant la banquette et attrapa doucement le visage de son enfant entre ses mains. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux mais il s'empêcha d'être émotif et prit son fils dans ses bras , le portant afin de le sortir d'ici. Il s'excusa auprès de Derek et le remercia également de l'avoir prévenu. Deux minutes plus tard Derek se retrouva seul au milieu de son café , le téléphone de Stiles Stilinski dans sa main.

Les jours d'après tout le monde au café remarqua l'air absent de Derek , celui-ci semblait un peu ailleurs ce qui était très inhabituel . Il trébucha une fois , cassant un verre au passage ( il avait horreur de cela ) , il accepta même le numéro de téléphone d'une cliente chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal...C'est ce qui mis la puce à l'oreille de Liliane qu'elle devait avoir une petite discussion avec son patron. Elle se décida le troisième après-midi pendant qu'il était dans son bureau. Il était debout devant son ordinateur , un portable à la main , une main dans les cheveux.

« - Monsieur Hale ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit . Il ne l'avait pas remarqué , lui , d'habitude aux aguets pour le moindre bruit. Elle racla sa gorge brisant le silence une seconde fois et , enfin , Derek porta son regard sur elle. Il haussa son sourcil gauche l'invitant à prendre la parole.

« - Est-ce que tout vas bien ? » demanda t-elle simplement de sa voix rassurante de '' maman ''.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Vous semblez dans la lune depuis quelques jours , je m'inquiète légèrement »

Derek glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers Liliane. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que ses employés remarquent son air absent. Il grogna de sa voix habituelle

« Je ne savais pas que mon bureau était le nouveau plateau de Confessions Intimes »

Celle-ci s'attendant à une réponse du genre de son patron lui fit un sourire chaleureux et décida de quitter le bureau. Derek la coupa dans son geste .

« - Savez-vous où habite le Shérif ? »

oOoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard , après avoir quitter le café en donnant son ''rôle ''de propriétaire à Liliane pour la journée , Derek se gara devant la petite maison des Stilinski. Il coupa le moteur et observa l'extérieure. C'était une maison totalement banale . Rien ne laissait apparaître qu'une étrange famille y vivait . Une intrigante petite famille . Au même moment la porte d'entrée claqua et le Shérif se dirigea vers sa voiture , juste en face de celle de Derek. Celui-ci ce décida à sortir afin d'avoir une discussion avec le propriétaire de la maison. Le plus vieux se stoppa en apercevant le brun et lui tendit le bras afin de lui serrer la main. Derek répondit à son geste .

« - Monsieur Hale , je ne saurais encore vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils... »

« - N'importe qui l'aurais fait Monsieur Stil...»

« - John , appelez moi John s'il-vous-plaît . »

Hale hocha la tête et le silence s'installa . Il n'osait dire un mot , il était venu sur un coup de tête . Mais que faisait-il la bordel ?

« - Vous veniez prendre des nouvelles de Stiles ?»

« - Je viens lui rendre son portable qu'il a oublié l'autre soir après que... après qu'il soit reparti avec vous. »

Derek Hale ne prenait pas de nouvelles … Non jamais...

Leurs regards se croisa et , John , malgré qu'il soit Shérif se sentit étrangement tout petit à côté de cet homme tout en muscle . Il n'arrivait pas à lire , à décrypter ce regard clair.

« - Il est dans sa chambre si vous voulez aller lui rendre son portable »

Derek fût prit au dépourvu et hocha la tête s'en même s'en rendre compte . John retourna à l'entrée avec lui et lui ouvrit la porte en lui expliquant où était la chambre de son fils .

« - Je pense que ça lui fera du bien de la visite .. il est tellement renfermé sur lui depuis quelques temps...je n'arrive même pas à lui faire dire qui lui à fait ça... »

La fin de phrase fut dîtes dans un léger chuchotement et Derek comprit que John se parlait à lui même , le visage soudainement très fatigué il souffrait de la situation actuelle et cela mis le propriétaire du café très mal à l'aise ne sachant quoi faire . Comme si le Shérif avait entendu ses pensées celui-ci le remercia encore d'avoir aider son fils et il disparu dans la rue laissant un quasi étranger chez lui , seul , avec son fils. Derek , ne pouvant reculer , monta les marches 2 par 2 et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre. Il soupira , ne pouvant s'en prendre qu'a lui même pour s'être retrouvé dans cette situation et toqua finalement à la porte .

Celle-ci s'ouvrit faisant apparaître l'adolescent blessé . Leurs regards se croisa , c'était totalement différent qu'avec le père du jeune homme.

« - euh.. Derek ? »

Stiles regarda derrière l'homme , cherchant son père afin de comprendre comment Derek Hale avait pu finir dans sa maison.

« - Donc ton père est Shérif mais il ne remarque pas que son fils se fait harcelé depuis des semaines ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel , est-ce que cet homme savait dire des choses gentilles ? Il se poussa néanmoins et invita l'adulte du regard à rentrer dans la pièce. Derek n'observa pas les lieux , mais l'adolescent. Il était vraiment mal en point. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de nuances de noir , bleu et jaune sur une même personne.

Stiles se posa sur son lit , allongé , plein de douleurs et ferma les yeux deux secondes.

« - Je suis la seule personne qu'il reste à mon père depuis le décès de ma mère . C'est facile de ne rien voir quand tu ne veux pas voir.. Inconsciemment , pour lui , j'irais toujours bien car il fait tout pour . Il ne vivrait pas sans moi. Pour mon père je suis toujours un petit clown surexcité qui se sort de situation les plus étranges .. comment pouvait-il savoir même en étant Shérif que quelque chose allait mal ? J'ai toujours une explication pour tout .. je ne lui en veux pas . »

La scène semblait surréelle .. Stiles Stilinski ,dans un état pas possible , allongé sur son lit qui racontait sa vie à Derek Hale , le sauvage qui était lui debout.

Quelque chose tomba à côté de Stiles et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son portable . Derek venait de lui lancer d'un air nonchalant . L'adolescent le remercia .

« - Isaac »

Un éclat de douleur traversa le regard de Stiles et il regarda l'homme , ne comprenant pas d'où il sortait ce prénom et pourquoi il lui disait cela.

« - Par.. don ?»

« - Ce Isaac dont ton père avait parlé au téléphone, c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? C'est le merdeux aux cheveux bouclés ? »

« - Cette conversation est totalement surréaliste .» lâcha le blessé voulant évité de parler de Isaac... les souvenirs trop douloureux de cette soirée remontant à la surface . Quand Isaac l'avait.. quand il l'avait obligé à ..

Stiles secoua son visage de droite à gauche pour faire disparaître ces souvenirs et leva de nouveau son regard sur l'homme . Il comprit que son changement de sujet avait confirmé la question de Derek et il haussa les épaules comme si c'était rien du tout.

« - Merci pour mon portable . Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué involontairement dans cette histoire »

Derek essaya d'analyser le jeune mais celui-ci venait de se refermer sur lui même faisant clairement finir la conversation. Derek hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il entendit l'adolescent fermer la porte derrière lui , en silence il se dirigea vers les escaliers et quitta la maison pour rejoindre son appartement .

OoOoO

Trois semaines passèrent , Stiles ne voulant toujours pas avouer à son père qui était l'auteur de ses blessures . Le Shérif le vivant très mal se plongea beaucoup dans le boulot essayant d'arrêter tout les délinquants du coin , essayant de changer les choses , essayant , peut-être , d'attraper ce salopard par hasard.. Un après-midi où son père bossait , Stiles qui avait passé la matinée avec Scott pour lui dire au revoir ( celui-ci partait enfin en voyage ) rentra chez lui . Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures tout en montant les escaliers à cloche pied et il arriva , pieds nus dans sa chambre pour découvrir Isaac Lahey , debout au milieu de la pièce.

«- Stiles »

Son agresseur était .. méconnaissable . Le crâne rasé , des énormes poches sous les yeux , le regard fuyant , l'air nerveux . Stiles ferma les yeux et avala sa salive doucement . Malgré son apparence ,Isaac restait quand même la personne qui l'avait fait souffrir. Il ne savait quoi dire , les souvenirs revenant fortement dans sa tête , devant ses yeux.

« - Stiles , s'il-te-plait dis lui de ne pas me faire de mal , je .. je dors plus , je ne sors plus , j'ai .. peur.. Stiles j'ai.. »

« - Dégage de chez moi » cracha Stiles malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine que lui procurait ses souvenirs.

« - Non non je t'en prie je peux plus vivre comme ça .. ! »

Isaac s'avança , trébucha et s'accrocha au pantalon de Stiles , le regard pleins de peur . Stiles se figea et réussit à trouver la force de le repousser en arrière . Le chauve tomba au sol , sur le dos et croisa le regard furieux de Stilinski.

« - Tu m'as forcé à te .. à te faire une fellation et tu crois que je vais .. t'aider car quelqu'un te menace ? T'es complètement TARE ! »

« - C'est ce serveur , Stiles , je suis désolé je te jure ! Je sais pas ce qui ma pris , aide moi . Je dors plus ..je.. »

Stiles ne l'écoutait plus. Le serveur.. Derek. C'est Derek qui avait fait ça... Derek.

« - Je vais me rendre »

Cela sorti Stiles de ses pensées et il regarda , perdu , l'autre adolescent .

« - Je vais me rendre. Je serais protégé en prison , il pourra pas m'atteindre , appel ton père. Je vais me rendre . Je vais me rendre... »

Isaac semblait complètement .. fou. C'était le jour et la nuit par rapport à son ancien lui.. Stiles n'hésita pas et envoya un sms à son père lui demandant de venir immédiatement. Derek avait fait quelque chose à Isaac . Pour lui. Ce godzilla des relations humaines avait … vengé Stiles.

Une demi heure plus tard le Shérif embarqua Isaac dans sa voiture , lui serrant les menottes autour du poignet tellement fort que du sang perla au bord du métal. Cet adolescent avait agressé son fils , mentalement , physiquement et sexuellement .. et il l'avait invité chez lui... Le Shérif claqua la porte de la voiture et prit chemin pour son bureau dans le but de prendre sa déposition afin d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Stiles quitta sa maison , sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer et couru jusqu'au café . Il se stoppa sur le trottoir d'en face et observa , à bout de souffle , Derek. Celui-ci , sourcils froncés était entrain d'enguirlander le remplaçant de Scott . Il resta ainsi une heure , dans le froid à observer ce phénomène . Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il y'a 1 mois il était victime d'harcèlement et l'adulte lui parlait comme .. comme une merde , il avait un caractère de cochon et aujourd'hui.. aujourd'hui Isaac était en prison.

Au même moment il croisa enfin le regard clair à travers la vitre . Cela dura quelques secondes et Stiles retourna chez lui , en marchant cette fois-ci.

Ce manège dura une petite semaine . Stiles venait et il observait l'homme de dehors. Il essayait de comprendre . Comprendre pourquoi cet homme avait pris sa défense alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis , alors que Stiles n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres . Et à chaque fois que Derek rendait son regard , Stiles quittait le trottoir pour retourner chez lui.

Le soir du septième jours , Derek s'installa complètement fatigué sur son canapé quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit . Il soupira , espérant que ce ne soit pas des enfants vendant des stupides cookies et ouvrit la porte d'entrée , le visage complètement fermé et sec .

« - Derek »

Stiles Stilinski.

 _A suivre ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dans la catégorie '' chapitre de m**de " je vous présente le chapitre 5 de Noir, Bleu et Jaune.. Je n'ai point d'excuse , juste que j'avais déjà toute la fic en tête et quand j'écris les personnages font totalement autre chose , si je rajoute le syndrome de la page blanche , plus une galère totale à écrire , une flemme et tout le reste.. ça donne ... CA ! En espérant rattraper le dégât au chapitre 6 , et ne pas trop perdre de monde!_

* * *

Chapitre 5 

_« - Derek »_

 _Stiles Stilinski._

Derek ne comprenait pas la raison du pourquoi l'adolescent se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils , bras croisés tout en le fixant . Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour être honnête . Il allait demander au jeune de dégager quand celui-ci lâcha quelques mots :

« - J'suis pas gay »

Si l'adulte n'avait rien compris il y a quelques minutes , à présent c'était pire. Il était complètement perdu. Cet adolescent n'était pas net.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Je... ne suis pas gay . Je , enfin ,j'aime pas les hom... »

« - Je sais ce que gay signifie , merci bien gamin »

« - Ok.. voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire.. que j'suis pas gay..»

Stiles se dirigea vers la sortie mais , Derek lui attrapa le bras. Fortement , sans le vouloir. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face , muets pendant quelques secondes puis le plus grand ouvrit la bouche.

« - Hm.. ce n'est pas , parque euh , un enfoiré t'as forcé à.. lui euh faire des choses que tu es .. gay »

« - Quoi ? » lâcha Stiles

« - Je ne le répéterais pas une deuxième fois »

Stiles en profita pour évaluer la pièce du regard , il tourna sur lui même afin de visiter sans bouger de place .

« - Je ne disais pas ça pour ça » dit-il tout en notant que le canapé avait l'air super confortable.

« - T'as pas école demain »

Ce n'était pas une question mais le jeune ricana . Il commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait Derek. Cela le mis , au contraire , à l'aise . Il se tourna d'un coup vers l'homme , laissant quand même une distance raisonnable entre eux .

« - Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais.. je suis assez souvent devant ton café le soir. »

Derek grogna pour lui faire comprendre que , oui , il avait remarqué et l'adolescent sourit .

« - Je pense beaucoup à toi Derek.. beaucoup beaucoup »

L'adulte fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension . Qu'était-il entrain de lui faire comprendre ? Comment s'était-il fourré dans une situation du genre ? Voyant le manque de réponse du serveur , l'adolescent continua ses révélations

« - Et hm , je suis pas homosexuel , je l'ai déjà dit mais je pense à toi vraiment tout le temps. Et pas depuis que tu m'as débarrassé de ''lui'' pour la première fois dans la ruelle. Non depuis que j'ai du mettre ton courrier à la poste . Tu m'intrigues tellement , on dirait que tu veux tout le temps me mordre et m'arracher la gorge mais pourtant en ce moment tout me ramènes à toi .. surtout depuis ce que tu as fait pour moi.. »

« - Je ne comprend rien »

« - J'dois être Dereksexuel »

« - Derek..sexuel »

Le plus vieux laissa tomber son '' masque '' de ronchon et une vraie expression de surprise pu apparaître sur son visage . Il en avait entendu des choses dans sa vie mais celle-ci jamais . Il devait admettre que ce Stiles n'étais pas comme les autres adolescents. Pas du tout comme les autres.. En notant le débat mental de Derek le jeune en profita pour l'inviter à boire un verre. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce courage mais , d'être seuls avec Derek , voir le grand laisser tomber son masque , il se sentait à l'aise. Même si il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Après tout il n'était qu'un gamin qui avait failli lui coûter des clients à force de ramener des brutes devant son café.. mais quelque chose en lui , lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas perdre cette personne de sa vie. Il se racla la gorge timidement afin de faire revenir Derek à lui. Celui-ci repris ses esprits et posa son regard clair sur le maigrelet .

« - On est pas dans un conte de fée Stilinski. Je ne suis pas le héros qui a sauvé quelqu'un en détresse et ce qui fait que donc , ces deux personnes doivent finir ensemble . Tu ne penses pas tout ça , tu n'es qu'un.. enfant. T'es mineur »

« - Je ne ressens pas tout ça à cause de ce que tu as fait pour moi... »

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi , t'as probablement déjà dépassé ton horaire de sortie »

Un silence glacial se créa entre les deux hommes , le plus jeune , déçu , quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière . Il ne remarqua pas que Derek Hale resta sur le pas de la porte, dans le froid , plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer chez lui .

Le lendemain au café Derek était silencieux. Il faisait son boulot de serveur sans lancer une pique ou de remarque sarcastique , il n'était présent que physiquement . Mentalement c'était autre chose .

En servant un groupe de plusieurs adolescentes il remarqua quelqu'un debout sur le trottoir d'en face. Il leva la tête pour ne voir qu'un inconnu .. Son humeur changea dans la seconde et il devint assez désagréable. Ce fut la même chose pendant plusieurs jours. Personne n'osait l'aborder au café , même pour un simple renseignement . Cela inquiéta Liliane qui essaya d'en discuter avec lui mais il se referma comme une huître . Elle n'insista pas , connaissant la personnalité de son patron , mais elle laissa sous entendre que la porte était ouverte sur cette conversation si jamais il en éprouvait le besoin. Cela continua une petite dizaine de jours avant qu'un samedi , au milieu d'un poste , Derek quitta le café sans dire un mot , toujours en tablier , et prit le volant de sa voiture. Il roula l'esprit complètement ailleurs pendant une dizaine de minutes et se gara devant une maison. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée , main en l'air prêt à toquer quand celle-ci s'ouvrit au même moment . Derek se retrouva bêtement devant Stiles , main toujours en l'air , tablier autour des hanches , surpris de n'avoir eu le temps d'annoncer sa présence.

« - Derek ? »

« - Viens avec moi »

Il attrapa le jeune par la manche et lui indiqua de la main le siège passager. Stiles , de nature curieux accepta de suite sans broncher malgré leur dernière conversation. Derek reprit place derrière le volant et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Leurs regards se croisa une petite seconde puis il démarra sa voiture. Il ne roula pas longtemps et se gara sur un petit parking.

« - Moi qui pensait qu'on était entrain de s'enfuir pour vivre une relation hot hot hot sur une plage à Hawaï... je me retrouve au cimetière » lâcha le jeune après avoir aperçu l'endroit ou ils étaient.

Derek l'ignora et ils sortirent tout les deux de la voiture. Le lycéen resta derrière le serveur qui se fraya un chemin parmi les tombes. Il semblait savoir exactement où il allait . Il se stoppa devant la tombe de Claudia Stilinski .

« - euh Derek ? »

L'adolescent utilisa un ton assez sec . Il tremblait un peu... Il avait l'impression d'étouffer . Pourquoi était-il devant la tombe de sa mère ? Pour qui se prenait l'autre ? '' L'autre '' se pencha sur la tombe à droite de Claudia et posa doucement sa main dessus . Stiles remarqua alors le ''Talia Hale '' écrit dessus... Il observa les autres tombes , il y avait plusieurs Hale autour de sa mère . Il posa un regard nouveau sur Derek.

« - Je n'avais jamais fait attention aux tombes autour de celle de ma famille » commença Derek , « l'autre jour je suis venu , mon regard est tombé sur le Stilinski . Je crois que je t'avais déjà aperçu une ou deux fois au fils des années maintenant que j'y réfléchis... »

Une minute passa.

« - Ah mais .. t'as fini de parler la ? »

Derek soupira face à la question du jeune garçon , il avait du mal à s'ouvrir comme ça . A la place il plongea sa main dans sa poche droite , en sorti quelque chose qu'il tendit au gamin . Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux . Il attrapa l'objet et le serra fort contre lui en fermant les paupières . Il remercia mille fois l'autre homme et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Derek resta droit comme un piquet , les bras le long du corps , mal à l'aise devant ce genre de démonstration sentimentales.

L'adolescent le lâcha et pris place devant la tombe de sa mère , il replaça l'objet à sa place , au fond d'un vase , qui faisait parti de la pierre tombale . L'endroit où cet objet était depuis des années jusqu'à que Isaac le vole et lui face des avances. Stiles inspira profondément , heureux . Il pouvait enfin tourner la page. C'était le cadeau qu'il avait acheté à sa mère pour son anniversaire malheureusement il n'a jamais pu lui offrir , à l'enterrement il avait décidé de le cacher au milieu des fleurs dans ce vase afin qu'elle reçoive se cadeau d'une certaine façon. Il se redressa et remarqua que Derek était entrain de quitter le cimetière , il couru derrière lui . Il rattrapa Derek quand celui-ci mis sa voiture en marche.

« - Tu comptais partir comme ça ? Sans rien dire ? »

« - C'est ce que je vais faire »

« - Tu vas me laisser rentrer tout seul à pied ? »

« - T'as des jambes gamin »

Stiles éclata de rire tout seul sur le parking tout en observant la voiture rouler plus loin . Ce mec c'était vraiment …une énigme.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _Bravo si tu as réussi à lire jusqu'en bas .. trouvez-vous que soudainement dans ce chapitre ça va trop vite entre Stiles et Derek ? et que Derek semble '' plus '' gentil lui au caractère de cochon ? j'ai peur d'avoir du mal à garder mes personnages comme au début malgré leur évolution.. merci si vous me répondez!  
_


	6. Xxx

Coucou tout le monde

Je voulais juste vous dire que NON je n'arrête pas cette fiction. Je sais que les chapitres sont de plus en plus mauvais , je sais pour les fautes d'orthographe. Mais de base j'avais écrit car j'ai toujours du mal a finir malgré l'envie , malgré les tonnes d'idees. On connaît tous le syndrome de la page blanche. Certains on plus de mal que d'autres et malheureusement j'en fait parti . Croyez le ou non je me let souvent devant le prochain chapitre , j'ai quelques idées mais rien ne sort .Mais je n'abandonnerai pas . même si ça prend du temps .

Et on me fait souvent des remarques sur les fautes : JE LE SAIS. Voilà merci les gars je suis au courant j'essaie aussi d'améliorer ce soucis en écrivant . "Jeux pens pha ekrir com ça non plue " donc si ça vous gènes et bien voilà !

Encore merci pour vos reviews , bonne journée a vous et a bientôt j'espère !

BoucheB


End file.
